The Right Owl
by MyPurpleDawn
Summary: A certain Snowy Owl is tired of life in Eeylops Owl Shop and all of the crazy owls in it. This is the story of how she got adopted and named by a certain black-haired boy...


The Right Owl

A One-Shot by MyPurpleDawn

I awoke from my deep sleep and ruffled my feathers uneasily. All of the other owls were flying around and hooting like crazy. It's owls like that that give us a bad name. How unprofessional. Owls are meant to deliver letters, not run a muck like fools. I couldn't wait for the day to get out of this madness.

I have been in this shop since I was hatched, yet I still didn't have anybody buy me. Probably since I was one of the only Snowy Owls here. Everyone wanted a Barn Owl. Everyday I hoped I would get an owner, and a decent one. But as time went on, I just hoped for any owner, anyone to get me out of this dreaded shop.

I heard a faint ringing and I knew someone had come in. I opened my eyes hopefully and saw a girl about twelve walk in. She had big brown eyes and blond hair tied in pigtails, and was holding her father's hand.

_This will be the one_, I thought hopefully. And sure enough, she walked right towards me.

I extended my neck and took in a deep breath.

_Time to bring on the charm_, I thought.

When she was a few feet away, I hooted as cutely as possible and ruffled my feathers impressively.

She smiled and reached out...her hands a few inches away from me...and she picked up the owl next to me.

I hooted angrily as I watched her stroke the brown owl affectionately. I hooted louder, anything to get her attention.

_Me! Me! Pick me! I'll show you a what a _real _owl is like!_

Her smile grew wider as her father handed the man the money and she walked out the door.

I spread my wings irritably and moved in my nest to find a comfy spot. Just as I had closed my eyes to doze off, I heard the bell again.

This time, there was a small boy with silvery-blond hair and a pointed face. He seemed to have a permanent smirk plastered on his face, and his father looked the same.

I again hooted to get his attention, but it was hard to hear any one owl with all of the other hooting and flapping of wings.

"Father, I want the best owl money can buy!" he demanded as he went around looking at every owl.

"Of course, Draco, and owl for you," his father said solemnly as he watched his son contemplating which one he would get.

I once again ruffled my feathers to get his attention as he grew near, and he turned to look at me.

His silver eyes looked into mine ans he examined me closely.

"I want this one," he said after a few moments of thought, and he reached for me.

I hooted gleefully.

_I was getting chosen at last! I had a master!_

More happy thoughts were filling my brain as his pale fingers picked me up. I nipped his fingers affectionately.

"OW! Father..this animal has _bitten _me! How _dare _it."

_No, NO! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! It wasn't even hard! I was just trying to show my affection, please, please I've been waiting for this moment since I'm a chick! I'm the right owl for you! I won't do it every again, I swear_

He glared at me and picked another owl.

I sat down and laid my head down gloomily. I blew it... that was the end. I would never get picked. I would die old and alone, never seeing the outside.

I fell asleep feeling immensely disappointed.

A few hours later, I was awoken by two huge hands grabbing me, bending my wings the wrong way.

I hooted loudly in pain and surprise, and nipped the hands carrying me.

"Ow! Oh...er sorry 'bout that. My...what a beauty yeh are," the huge hairy man said as he loosened his tight grip on me.

_Wait..was I getting adopted? I'm getting picked! Was this really the one? I'll have a name! I'll have an owner! I can deliver letters! I can fly outside! _

I hooted with excitement as he brought me to the front. He payed for me and put me in a cage and brought me outside.

Outside! I'm outside! For the very first time! I hooted again and jumped around in my cage.

Wait...I had to contain myself. Professional. I had to remain professional. I hooted politely and sat very still in the center of the cage.

Then, the man was talking to a messy haired boy that looked about ten.

"'Ere yeh go Harry..yer very own owl. She's a beauty ain' she?" He handed the cage to the boy, who was my new owner.

My owner! I would forever be loyal to this boy named Harry. I would send his letters anywhere he needed to go! I will do whatever he says!

After all the excitement I had fallen asleep, getting all worked up made me extremely tired.

The last thing I remembered was hearing Harry say, "I've named her Hedwig."

Hedwig...I liked that name.

_Author's Note:_ _Just something that was on my mind..I wrote it in like five minutes, haha. So, you think I should keep it a one-shot?_


End file.
